The Grimm Devil
by christian.a.lebron1
Summary: Ryker Grimm was one of the best executioners for the Church but because of a Dark secret his mind falls into madness turning him into a cold blooded killer earning him the title of the Grimm Reaper but one day the reapers mysteriously disappears some say he was just a story made by the church other say his real and still roams the shadow but one thing is sure the Reaper lives
1. Chapter 1

**OC Profile:**

**Name**: Ryker Grimm

**Gender**: male  
**Occupation**: former executioner for the Vatican

**Nationality**: originally the U.S.A. currently he is a wonderer

**Age**: 17

**Hair**: jet black

**Eyes**: hazel

**Build**: athletic but not overly muscular

**Weapons**: guard less thin double edged swords and daggers (the same swords Killed bee from Naruto uses but with the handle being black instead of red, the daggers are the same as the swords but smaller)

**Scared gear**: true loginus: the spear that killed Jesus Christ (spear of valor from diablo 3)

**Personality**: nothing but cold and calculating when in combat or on a job Ryker is a pretty likable person he has a good scenes of humor, fiercely intelligent and never aims to hurt anyone who doesn't deserves it while also having a strong sense of justice with a personal code to never harm an innocent no matter what their race, being raced in a church he has little patience for perverts and does who miss treat others he doesn't think twice of showing them the error of their way (both physically and psychologically ) and even doe he can be a kind and caring person to does he come to care for he can be his enemies worst nightmare especially if they threaten his loved once.

**Personal history**: seen's the death of his parents as an infant Ryker was raised in saint Michael's orphanage, at the age of 7 he learned the supposed truth behind the death of his parents and swore vengeance against the devil's that killed them, the church saw the drive and the potential in the boy and decided to begin his training as an exorcist to say he was a prodigy would have been an insult, the drive to avenge his parents lead jack to become the youngest exorcist in history becoming a full-fledged exorcist at the age of 10, he quickly rose throw the ranks with a record of over 100 perfect assignment with barely any casualties becoming the top exorcist of the American branch at the age of 14 this caught the attention higher up's and decided to transfer him to the Vatican and making him an executioner second only to paladins but the Vatican soon learned that this would be their down fall.

Having such a high rank operative Ryker was allowed access to top secret documents, while doing research for an upcoming mission he found a file that was specifically about him there he learned the cold hard truth, he learned that his parent's death wasn't the cause of a stray devil but of the church, they had been monitoring him and his family with the assumption that he had a powerful sacred gear as so they killed his family and took him grooming him in order for him to become the churches weapon not only this but he discovered that everyone he befriended was in on it meaning they never actually saw him as friends just a toll to be used and thrown away once they were done with him.

This was all too much for him for the past 8 year he was aiding the very people that took everything from him and all this time he was nothing but a puppet in their plans. That very night the Vatican suffered one of their greatest loses as 70% of their forces were wiped out by a single man driven by vengeance, rage and a blood lust like no other and so on that day the Grimm Reaper was born. Ryker's anger lead him to a path of death and sorrow and for the next year all Ryker did was kill, kill, kill, let it be devil, fallen, angle or exorcist, (only staying his hand at civilian) because of this he became infamous in all three factions the fallen and heaven going as far as to put bounties on the ripper as for the devil they put a 'flee on sight' tag on him. But one day the reaper suddenly disappeared as if the earth has swallowed him howl rumors spread throughout the three factions they say the reaper was finally slain, other say he is raising an army to launch war against the church no one truly new what happen to the Grimm Reaper but the higher ups of each faction were sure of one thing Ryker Grimm was far from dead.

(A/N: hello to whoever reads this first of thanks for having the time to read this I know some people hate author notes but I find them important but any ways if anyone has any ideas im open to suggestions I am more than open to them also I am planning to pare my main character with someone but I don't know who yet again suggestion are welcome note to you harem fan this will NOT be a harem I fell DxD fan fic were the main character has a harem has been done to death and yes my OC will be part of Rias's peerage and no he won't be taking issei's place but enough of that thanks for reading and give out review)


	2. Arrival: Intro Arc

Chapter 1: Arrival

**Shipping yard, Tokyo, 1:30AM**

"Were did he go!" Said a rough looking man with a pair of black angle wings

"I don't know I lost sight of him after that cheap shot he got on me" another falling angle said this one in anger he did his best to heal the wound on his shoulder.

"Damn it we cant let him get away, Sara, Nikita report any sign of him" asked the rough looking man clearly frustrated.

"No Dimitri-sama we haven- WAIT! I see him his heading north-west towards one of the warehouses" said a female fallen angle with shoulder length red hair.

"Alright, good job Sara, you and Nikita head to the warehouse Joshua and I will inform the others" said the now named Dimitri. "Hai Dimitri-sama"

"About time I can't wait to finally kill the Reaper" Said Joshua as he sent his leader an evil grin

"Don't underestimate him Joshua Ryker Grimm didn't earn his title for being week one false move with this guy and were as good as dead" Dimitri told his partner as he sent a message to the rest of his group telling them were to rendezvous.

"I don't know what you're so worried about Dimitri it's just a damn kid hell a Human no less" said the arrogant fallen as he and his leader made their way to the warehouse.

" Yes a human that has a kill count of over 300 not to mention he almost destroyed the Vatican single handedly and were it not for the holy sword wilders drove him back I bet you everything I have he would of succeeded" Dimitri told him in order to deflate that ego but alas his waning went onto deaf ear.

"BAH! Nothing but rumors from does idiots in the church in order to strike fear in the minds the weak" said the cocky fall as his grin grew bigger with the expectation of proving all does fool that the rumors of the Grimm Reaper were just rumors.

Dimitri let out a frustrating sigh knowing fully well Joshua would be one of the many casualties there would be tonight, no one not angle, fallen angle or Devil has gone against the Reaper and come out without a few casualties. He moved does thoughts to the back of his mind as he and Joshua landed in front of the ware house were a group of nine people all with black angle wings waited for them.

"Sasha report" commanded Dimitri with a very serious tone towards a beautiful woman with silver hair, yellow eyes and a great body.

" we've checked the entire perimeter Dimitri-sama this door here is the only way in and out and so far has made no attempts to escape." The woman Sasha said very military like.

"Good job, now listen up all of you, for dose of you who have the fantasy of going one on one with this guy forget it right now this is no simple human this man has a body count of 300 that number in consistent of all three faction so do not take this lightly we stay together as a group and hopefully will come out of this alive, understood!"

"YES SIR" the howl group said as they made they way into the warehouse.

As soon as they entered the doors slammed shut the fallen angels were not frighten by this but some of them had already summoned they light spears. There were no light in the ware house with the moon being their only source of lighting to Dimitri this felt wrong like entering the belly of the beast and at that exact moment he heard the sound of two pins hitting the floor before he could proses the situation two claymores had gone off and kill the four people at the back of the group.

Before any of them could say something be chuckling coming from all directions

"you know it's amazing what the Yakuza smuggle in to this beautiful country and what more amazing is that you actually fell for that trap, I mean come on I come up with that in less than 2 minutes" said a smooth masculine voice.

"Come out and face us you coward" Joshua as he through a couple of light spears at random directions

"Nah I'm good here thanks but look how about this, all of you just walk away and pretend you never saw me and everybody wins, you all live and I don't have to deal with this sort of thing for the next few months" said the Reaper

"Fat chance you human scum" retorted Joshua almost foaming from anger.

"Be quiet Joshua his simple trying to distract us" said Dimitri trying to control his subordinate that earned him a small laugh out of Ryker.

"Well at list now I know who has the brain in this little group" said Ryker in a mocking voice

Suddenly a noise came from were Joshua was standing, this was all the cocky fallen need to know were his pray was. Or so he thought

"I have you now you bastard, you come with me" said Joshua as he ran towards the noise as another fallen angle hesitantly followed

"Joshua wait" yelled Nikita

"That damn Idiot" Sara through her teeth

As she finished that sentence the sound of metal cutting through flesh and large amounts of blood spilling on the floor and then-"AAAGGGHHHH". All eyes went wide in shock as they heard they ear shattering scream, they knew the agonizing scream came from Joshua and so they ran towards their comrades location and what they saw when they arrived sent shivers down their spines the they found the bodies of both Joshua and the one who flowed him it was completely a one sided battle the fallen that accompanied Joshua was faced down on the floor, when Dimitri turned him over the body was covered in small but precise wounds the most noticeable wound was the one on his throat with was obviously the killing blow, Joshua on the other had was a different story both his arms were severed and multiple slashes were on his torso and face as a pool of his own blood surrounded his body

"oh my god, Joshua-san" whispered Sara as she covered he mouth and s=nose so the strong sent of blood wouldn't over power her.

"Jesus, I heard Grimm was brutal for a human but this guy puts jack the ripper to shame" state Nikita as she saw firsthand the supposed rumors of the Grimm Reapers brutality.

" told that damn fool not to underestimate Grimm" Dimitri said as he kneeled down putting his hand over comrades face to close his eye as a sign of respect as he rose Ryker's voice echoed once more.

"well then seeing as you three look like you have some brains allow me to show you I am a merciful man once again I you a deal leave now and never mention my arrival in Japan and you lives will spared, what will it be" Ryker said in a serious tone, they knew he had all the cards and that all they could do was either fight and die or walk away and live another day.

"How do we know you won't just kill us the moment we turn our backs?" Dimitri asked

"You don't, but as they say what's life without a few risks, so…what will it be" asked the Reaper

After a moment of deep thinking Dimitri realized Grimm was right he knew that he would be no match for someone like him with only two people so it was either head towards the slaughter or hope Grimm didn't got back on his word, with his decision made Dimitri gave a large sigh of defeat.

"Alright Reaper you win will leave and we won't mention a word of your arrival in Japan" Dimitri stated as and his comrades began to make their way to the exit. But fight before he could open the door his battle sense kicked in and told him to move out of the way as one of Ryker's daggers hit the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE YOU SAID WE COULD LEAVE!" shouted Nikita as she and Sara summoned light spears ready to launch them but were stopped as they saw Dimitri giving them a signal with his hand to stand down.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't use such foul language and as to you previous statement yes you may leave but a word of warning. If any of the three fraction come after me I will assume you told them and I WILL hunt you down am. I. clear. "Ryker said in a tone of voice so cold the three fallen angles swore they could feel every blood vessel in their body freeze

"Yes" all three said at the same time, when he did not answer back they took that as their sign to leave.

After a few minute the made sure there was no one else was around or that the three he had let go planned an ambush but luckily he was in the clear.

As the moons rays pierced through the clouds of the night sky all the shipping yard was covered in the beautiful white light and at the moment you could see a figure coming out of the warehouse he figure was male with an athletic build but not overly muscular he stood at 5.12 a light tan do to his traveling, he had short spiky black hair and hazel eyes that if you stared into them you would see a person that has gone through more than he should in his young life.

He wore black skinny jeans, black dress shoes, a white button that was tucked in his jeans with the first few buttons undone, a long black trench coat and a rug sack slung over his shoulder.

And he made his way out of the warehouse and towards a small mountain of shipping containers he couldn't help but think.

'_man, It hasn't been one day seen's I got here and I already get attacked either I'm getting sluggish or murphy just loves screwing me over, oh well doesn't matter"_ he stopped his train of thought as he made his way up the small mountain of containers, once at the top Ryker was able to see the city of Tokyo on the horizon.

"he he why do have the feeling thing are only gonna get crazier in this town" Grimm said an amused grin grew on his lips as he jump of the containers and made his way out of the shipping yard and towards his new home.

(A/N hey everyone I don't how this came to me so fast from but hey I ain't complaining, if there's anything that needs to be fix please don't hesitate to tell me I love constructive criticism and to anyone that's starts flaming just don't I don't care what insults you got any ways as I said still thinking of ideas and paring all suggestions are welcomed and again tanks for reading and a shout out to **abcdefghiz **and **Argorok **thanks for reading the ideas and the support)


	3. Setteling in: intro Arc

Chapter 2: settling in

"People talking"

'_People thinking'_

[People talking through cellphones]

{people talking in different languages}

**Tokyo 2:45 PM**

After the events of the previous night Ryker made his way to the city of Tokyo Japan once there we have able to rent out small room allowing him to rest, the next morning he went about exploring the city in order to get a feel of his new home.

'_truly Japan is a cultural marvel' _Thought Ryker as he made his way through the streets of Tokyo

For the past few hours he had simple wandering around, a regular tourists if you will but unlike most tourist he was gawking at the simplest of things and as much fun as this was their was business to take care off and thanks to one of his few true friends he had around the globe his problems could be easily resolved, so he made his way to a nearby caffe in order to not look suspicions, once inside he took out his newly purchased phone and dialed a number.

[GRIMMY BOY! How's it going mate, hey you get their ok] said a voice with a thick British accent

"*chuckle*yeah Noah I'm fine ran into some trouble but nothing I couldn't handle" stated Ryker as he sat down on one of the table.

[What was it this time crows, dove's or snakes] Noah asked with amusement clear on his voice.

Crow, dove and snake were codenames Ryker had given to the three faction, the crows were the fallen, the doves were the angles and the snakes were the devil, now some might think codenames are bit cliché but you couldn't just say 'oh yeah I killed a couple of devil's or fallen angles' in public, sure normal people might just think they were just talking about a video game but you never Knew who could be listening in.

"Crow's, somehow they knew id arrive in Tokyo if it was anyone else their little plan might have worked" Grimm said in an annoyed manner.

[I'm sure mate I'm sure, any way it's three in the morning here so I'm pretty sure this isn't a social call] Noah said in joking around

"You're right I need a couple of things. A green card, standard documents, some cash and see if you can hack into a real-estate company and find an apartment or house preferably low-key" said Ryker in an all business type manner.

[Done, done and done, as for a house so mate what name would you like to have this time]

"Hmm how about William Slade"

[Feeling fancy are we hahaha] said Noah teasing his friend

"Well it was either that or Paul" Ryker responded with an amused tone

'riiiight, any ways as for as for getting you a flat there's an apartment in a pretty good part of town nothing fancy but very nice not too far from the city but not to close either"

"Prefect, when can you get me the documents?"

[Luckily for you Grimmy boy I have a contact in Tokyo, give us a few hours and will have it for yea just name the place you want to meet up]

"Well I'm in a caffe right now and I have some time to kill tell your contact to meet me here"

[Alright mate I'll give call to my contact and let you know stay in touch] said the super hacker

"Thanks Noah I owe you one take care" said the ex-executioner as he hung up as a small smile went to his lips.

It's good to have friend like Noah there weren't to many people he could trust but Noah was one of them the self-proclaimed super hacker could some time get on his nerves and could also be a huge conspiracy nut (which only got nuttier after he discovered the existence of the three factions) but craziness aside Noah was a good friend. Ryker closed his eye as he recalled how he met the young hacker.

**((Flashback)) **

**London, a year and a half ago**

After he had been located by the British branch of the church Ryker was constantly on the run right now he was running through an alleyway with three first class exorcist on his tail, normally they wouldn't be much of a problem but after a whole week of constant fighting, only a few hours of rest and to top it of fighting a holy sword wilder Ryker was at his limit. Grimm made his way up a fire escape and began to jump roof top to roof top, after landing on a lager roof top, heading towards the end of the edge Ryker noticed that there was nowhere to run.

"Great, just what I needed" Ryker said as he mentally cursed whoever came up with Murphy's Law but his cursing was interrupted as his pursuers finally catch up to him.

"Nowhere to run now traitor, surrender and face your death with what little honor you have left" said one of the exorcists.

"I think I'll pass and I'm pretty damn sure you guys aren't ganna let me go so how about we this over with" said Ryker as he turned to face the exorcists as swords shot out of the sleeves of his trench coat taking his combat stance.

The exorcist pulled out silver shot swords and modified revolvers, two of the exorcist began to shoot at Ryker while the on in the middle dashed towards him, Grimm easily deflected the shot as ran to the left, the exorcist was faster and was able to cut him off and attempted to strike Ryker with a down ward slash, thanks to his advance reflexes Ryker brought one of the swords atop his head and block the strike, now at close range the exorcist attempted to shoot Grimm point blank in the face but before he could shoot he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen looking down the exorcist saw Ryker's remaining sword deep within his body. As Grimm pulled his sword out the body fell dead on the floor, seeing their leader dead the two remaining exorcist began to panic and started shooting at Ryker noticing their fear Grimm took advantage of it as he unleashed an incredible amount of kill intent and it was all directed at the two men.

Fear, fear was the only thing the two holy warriors could feel as they gazed the man they were hunting as Ryker made his way towards them towards them he their fear took a tighter hold on them as they stared in to his cold hazel eyes they began to panic and started shooing what bullets they had left but it was a useless effort as the Reaper deflected all of them, the sound of an empty revolver cylinder made it way to their ears their panic and fear skyrocketed, see his chance to finish this Ryker charge towards the exorcist with all his strength and in that burst of speed he impaled his swords deep into the exorcist throats as he pulled the side ripping their throats right off. Now victorious Grimm made his way to the fire escape in order to leave and find a place to recuperate but then Grimm collapsed on the ground all the battling, the running and the lack of proper rest had finally caught up to him as he drifted to unconsciousness never noticing the pair of eyes that had been on him from the beginning of the battle.

**Unknown location**

Pain, that was the first thing Ryker felt as he regained consciousness as his eyes opened he noticed he was in a dimly lit room it wasn't a hospital or a jail cell and if definitely wasn't one of the churches holding cells, so the question was.

"Were the hell am I?" said a tired and confused Ryker

"Ah you're awake that a relief I thought for sure you would make it"

Ryker turned his head to see a boy a bit older then him maybe two or three years older, he had brown curly hair, brown eyes, he wore a green t-shirt, dark jeans and boots.

"Who are you" asked Ryker still on his guard

"You know mate that not a very nice way to thank the person that saved your life" said the boy with a smug look.

Ryker gave him a confused look then he realized his would were covered in bandages it still hurt but at least he was treated to some degree, realizing that the man before him meant no harm Ryker put his guard down and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that, how about we start over my name Ryker Grimm thank you for helping me" said the young Reaper as he extended his hand.

"Noah Sullivan all time super hacker at your service" Noah said proudly as he shook Ryker's hand

"Now Grimmy boy mind telling me what was the deal with you and does blokes" the hacker asked as he took a nearby chair and sat next to the bed.

"h-how did you-"

"It's not that bloody hard not to notice a fight light that especially when it's happening right above your head" said the brit in 'as a matter of fact' way

"What about the bodies" asked the wounded Reaper

"The cops took them, they interrogated all of us on the top floor but luckily I was able to hide you" answered Noah with a cheeky grin.

" now then how about some answers"

Ryker tried to come up with a quick lie but it was hard to think with the headache that just decided to hit him.

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Ryker said as he look away from Noah

"Try me, I'm pretty open minded" said Noah as he crossed his arms

Ryker looked onto the Hacker and saw a determination in his eye and for some strange reason he felt he could trust him so with a heavy sight he began to explain everything from his fight, the churches plans and his personal vendetta against does who wronged him, more questions came up as one thing lead to another and after an hour of explanation Noah came to learn of the supernatural. At first Ryker expected Noah to call the cops or call him crazy but was surprised when he believed him, Noah told him that he always knew that things were never you they appeared to be and that he never trusted religious types.

From that day one Noah decided to help Ryker on his quest when Grimm asked him why Noah told him 'My parent were killed when I was just a kid he and all he got was a slap on the wrists, that showed me the system is corrupt that that normal ways don't always work so ill help you get justice' Ryker was amazed that a total stranger would be willing to help of course Ryker didn't trust Noah right off the bat but as time passed he and Noah became good friends to the point that they considered each other family.

**((Flashback End))**

Ryker smiled at the memory of meeting his adoptive brother, as look onto his watch he saw he had a few hours to kill before meeting up with Noah's contact so he decided to get something to eat and after have a look around the district.

**2 hours later, back at the caffe**

Around the time he was exploring the district he got a call from Noah telling him that his contact was on the way, that the contacts name was Nix and that if his contact got there before him to just sit in a table and wait.

When he got to the caffe he didn't know if Noah's contact there or not so he just did what his brother told him to do and sat in a table for two. After five minutes Ryker notices a beautiful woman coming towards him, she looked to be around her early twenties, she had long length orange hair that reach her upper back tied in a ponytail, a heart shaped face, a great body match that with her well rounded checks and you had a bombshell right there. Her outfit witch was a red tank top, and short short's didn't leave much to the imagination.

Ryker couldn't help blush a bit at the sight of the woman coming towards his, it took a large amount of will power to not have any perverted thought as he closed his eye and repeater.

'_I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not-' _his train of thought was interrupted as the woman spoke.

"Sumi masen {but are you Slade William}?" asked the woman with a sweet voice and a clear but cute accent.

"Hai I am, are you Nix" answered Ryker in Japanese

"Oh good you speak Japanese this will be much easier and yes I'm Nix, sorry English was never my strong suit" said Nix as she sat down.

"It's alright, so do you have something for me?" said Grimm as he went into business mode

"yes right here" answered nix as she gave Ryker a large folder.

inside the folder was everything Ryker had asked for, fake ID, fake birth certificate, medical records a check with a large amount of cash (the difference between yen and American dollars kind of confuses me so I didn't really put an amount) and the deed and key to his new apartment.

"Perfect, thanks Nix much appreciated, I assume Noah paid you yes?" Grimm asked the beautiful woman.

"Oh yes he was quite generous, well if that is all I should go a pleasure to make your acquaintance" said Nix as she gave Ryker a bow and made her way out of the café.

Ryker also made his way out of the caffe and headed to the motel he was staying in order pack up his stuff and head over to his new apartment.

**1 week later 11:29 PM **

After a long week Ryker was finally settled in to his new apartment, it wasn't anything out of this world but thanks to some purchases (you know usual stuff tables, chairs, bed and TV ext.) It felt pretty homey. He also learned this was one of the nicest places to live, was crime rate was low the people were pretty friendly. Also it was near one of the most prestige's schools Kuoh Academy, Ryker looked into the place and learned it used to be an all-girls school but around a year ago it began to accept boys to this caught Ryker's attention, when he was an exorcist the church never gave him a proper education mostly teaching him hand to hand and weapons combat everyone told him he was naturally smart but sometime he wanted to go through the experiences of high school be with people his own age.

He also learned troubling this part of town was Devil turf he discovered this when he was walking in the mall as a very pretty girl gave him a flier, when he saw it he instantly threw it away when he recognized it as a Devil summoning seal, at first he was a bit worried but calmed down remembering that he hadn't raised any flags and even if he did they haven't come after him, he would just have to be carefull and keep his eyes open.

'_Hmm I still don't know who runs the sow in this town*sigh* oh well nothing too bad has happen in this part of town so I guess I shouldn't worry all that much plus who knows maybe I'll enroll Kuoh Academy, I have a fresh start here and it be nice to be around people my own age, plus some normality would be nice' _thought Ryker

But little does he know his life is about to get a howl lot weirder.

(A/N: And done woo I am really into this story, I would like to apologies for the lack of action in this chapter like the title says this is an intro ark so please bear with me I'll try to put as much action if possible again ideas always welcomed and so is constructive criticism and for flaming **access denied** thanks for reading and please review.)


	4. The New Guy: Intro Arc

Chapter 3: The new guy

_A tired and beaten Ryker was on his knees, tear running down as he held the bod his face as he held the body of a beautiful brown haired girl seeing the life slowly drain from her eyes ._

"_im sorry, im so sorry" Ryker said as he held the girl titer _

"_It's ok Ryker, it's not your fault" the girl said in a week voice_

_Grimm could do nothing but continue to weep for the girl in his arms, he stiffed as he felt a soft hand cup his cheek, opening his eyes he saw she was giving me a kind smile this only made his feel worse knowing fully well he could do nothing to save the girl._

"_Ryker I…I lov… love yo….." the girl declared with her last breath_

_Ryker horrified at the sight before him as pain like no other began to build up inside him and with no other way he released it the only way he could._

"_RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH"_

**Ryker's apartment**

"AAAAHHHHH" the ex-executioner screamed as he shot up ward from his bed.

Ryker began to take deep breaths as he began to look at his surroundings, taking a sigh of relief when he remembered where he was.

'_Damn it of all the fucking nightmares it had to be that one'_ Grimm thought to himself as he wiped away the sweet and tears from his face.

He looked at the clock on night stand and saw it was 5:03 AM seeing he had some time before his first day of school Ryker decided to do his morning routine.

Yes Ryker had decided to attend Kuoh Academy, he had gone to the school a few days ago in order to get everything sorted out as expected, he told her he was part of a special transfer program and as expected she was a bit suspicious but then he explained that his parents had died and he was left in the care of his uncle but seens he traveled a lot he mostly lived alone, luckily the principle bought it and let the matter rest and so after signing a few forms, being explained the rules of the school he was given his uniform and had been made an officially student of Kuoh Academy.

so after a two hour work out, a shower and a big breakfast he put on his uniform which consists of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes and made his way towards Kuoh Academy unbeknownst to him of the events that were to occur.

**Rome, Vatican City, Exorcist HQ **

Deep within the walls of the Vatican was the birth plays of the Exorcist order. In this plays the best from around the world gathered to serve under the leaders of the exorcist's known as paladins, here is where matter of great importance were discussed and decisions that could affect the human world were made and today all the paladin council was discussion a matter of great importance, the hunt for Ryker Grimm.

"My friends our Japanese branch has confirmed that Mr. Grimm is in Japan" stated an elderly man around his late sixties, the man was bald but had a long white beard his voice was deep and showed true leadership, this man was paladin Maxwell Stein the supreme commander of the exorcist order.

" and how do we know it's truly him, unless we have solid proof it might just be a wild goose chase" said a middle aged woman, she had short length jet black her and looked as if she's never smiled a day in her life, this was paladin Victoria Abello head of the military division.

"I assure you paladin Abello we've checked the evidence and it has shown that the weapon used in the conflict were Mr. Grimm's personal swords, I should know I made them" said a man with brown hair slid back with a clever smirk on his face as he pushed up his glasses, this paladin Fredrick Anderson head of the Research and development division.

"hmm what is your opinion on this matter paladin Cross" Stein asked as all eye went to the to the newest addition to the paladin ranks, a handsome youth with medium length black hair that reached the lower part of the neck (same hair as Loki in the avengers) and cold green eyes, his face carried a serious expression which showed he was in deep thought. This was paladin Lionel Cross head of the search and destroy division.

"Seeing as all our main forces are nothing but cannon fodder to Grimm I believe its high time we send in the big guns" said Cross as he leaned over the table.

"What do you have in mind Cross?" asked Anderson with a bit of curiosity

"With youe permission Paladin Stein I would request to send my two top executions to eliminate Grimm"

"Eliminate?!, I thought we agreed we would bring him in alive!" Asked an angry Victoria, a part of her hated Grimm for his betrayal but another part of her couldn't blame him for what he did she still regretted the decision of what they did to his parents.

"I agree with Cross, Grimm is simple to unpredictable, he must be eliminated" said Anderson and he adjusted his glasses.

"Maxwell we can't do this, there has to be another way, he was you apprentice for gods sake" she said the supreme commander as all eyes were on him.

"I truly wish there was Victoria but apprentice or not Ryker must answer for his crimes, even if he was rightfully getting revenge for what our predecessors did to him he nearly sent the order in utter chaos and it has gone unanswered for far too long. Paladin Cross request granted, this meeting is adjourned"

**Back in Japan-Kuoh Academy**

On his way to Kuoh Ryker started to have second thought about this whole school, it wasn't that he was antisocial or anything but he definitely wasn't used to being around so many people his age specialy when he had about three swords and a couple of throwing knifes on his person.

' _oh god! What if I have gym everyone will see my weapons m-may be this was a bad idea, no, get it together you damn idiot you've survived exorcist and executioner so how hard could high school life be' _Ryker thought as he made his way thought the iron gates_._

Once he entered the school ground he began to hear a few whispers from both the male and female students.

"Oh my god his so hot" said a random girl

"is he new I don't think I've seen him before?" asked another girl

"Great another pretty boy, like Yutoo wasn't enough" stated an annoyed male student as a bunch of other guys agreed

"Another foreigner, just like Rias-oneechan" said another girl

At hearing the girl's comments he couldn't help but blush and sweet droop from the guys.

'_I guess making a few male friends is going to be a bit difficult_" thought the young Reaper.

As Ryker made his way into the main building and towards the principal's office he noticed a small shimmer of crimson in the corner of his eye, he looked around trying to find it but alas it vanished just as fast as it appeared not thinking much of it Ryker simply shrugged it off, never noticing the three pairs of eyes that flowed him as he made his way through the hall way.

"You both felt it too didn't you" said the person who was clearly female

"Yes, whoever he is he has a very powerful sacred Gear, said the other person with a sing song voice.

"should we eliminate him in case he becomes a threat" said a soft male voice

"No, for all we know he isn't even aware he has a Sacred Gear, will keep an eye on him for now" said the first voice.

"as you wish buchou" both the make and second female said as they went on to their own business only for the second female to stop as she looked over her shoulder back at Ryker's retreating for with a look of interest in her purple eyes.

Once Grimm got to the principal's office he was given his class schedule and was lead to his homeroom by the secretary, she told him to wait outside while she informed the teacher so he could be introduces, once she exited the classroom she gave him a bow which he returned and wished him luck. The nerves Ryker was leaning against the wall waiting to be introduces as a million thought were going through his head the main one being _' don't embarrass yourself, don't embarrass yourself, don't-'_

"Alright you can come in now' said the voice of the teacher as Ryker took a deep breth and walked into the class room full of second year students like him.

"Class, this is are new student, please introduce you self" asked the teacher which Ryker responded with a nod

"hello my name is Slade William It a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope we all get along" Ryker said with a small but charming smile and finished with bow.

At this point most of the girls in the class room were either blushing at their new hunky classmate or whispering about said classmate. Ryker tried to ignore the comments not being used to it sure he heard girls comment about his looks every once in a while but never so many at once.

"Alright that's enough settle down, Slade-san please take you sit next to Himejima-san" the teacher said as he pointed to the right.

Ryker's eyes follows to were the teacher was pointing, that when he saw her, Ryker tensed of only a millisecond maintaining is calm composure on the outside but on the inside was a different story, she looked exactly like the girl in his dreams only a bit older, she was a buxom young woman with very long black hair instead of brown and beautiful violet eyes. As he calmed down he went and took his seat as he looked to his neighbor.

"Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno, it's nice to meet you Slade-san" said Akeno as she gave him a kind.

"A pleasure Himejima-san" Ryker said returning the smile, as they began to pay attention to the class but not before he stole a final glance at the beauty next to him.

'_My god, she's almost a carbon copy, NO, she's dead and no matter how much she looks like 'her' it not HER' _Ryker thought as he diminished the thought

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly, At lunch Akeno asked if hid like to join her at first Ryker wanted to say no but after thinking about he really didn't see any harm in it so he agreed, during that time he and Akeno got to talking and got along swimmingly he also met the number one beauty of the School Akeno's best friend Rias Gremory and damn was she a site to behold and when Akeno saw Rykers blushing face she couldn't but tease the poor boy to her and Rias's amusement and his embarrassment but knowing it was all in good fun he couldn't stay mad specially when they offered a tour of the school as an apology ( more from Rias then Akeno).

3 weeks later

For the past few weeks things had been going well for Ryker unbeknownst to him he had been gaining some popularity with the girls, speaking of girls seens hat first time Ryker and Akeno had been having lunch recently and getting to know each other better, sometime the conversation lead to some personal things but luckily he was able to change the topic without her notice.

Now that school was over Ryker made his way to the dojo near the school which he saw during his tour with Rias and Akeno, about a week ago he had asked permission to use it after the kendo club was done using it not seeing a problem the principle allowed it for which Ryker was thank full for, during his fight in the shipping yar with the fallen angles he noticed he had been using to many guerilla tactics along with his kill intent and less in his own skill and if he wasn't careful me might just lose because of his own laziness and so here he was, what he didn't expect was someone else already practicing.

Inside the Dojo was a blond boy practicing with a boken what was strange was he wasn't in the usual kendo exercises but instead it looked more like he was practicing medieval fencing, and just as Ryker was about to leave the boy was already aware of his presence.

"Oh hello, were you planning to use the dojo?" the boy asked with a kind demeanor.

"Yes I was but then I saw you were busy so I didn't want to interrupt you" said Ryker as he scratched the back of his head.

"Actually quite the opposite practicing alone can get quiet boring, I don't suppose you would care to spar would?" asked the blond swordsman

"What make you think I'm any good" Grimm asked with a raised eyebrow

"What other reason could you have for wanting to use the dojo when its empty if not to practice uninterrupted" stated the boy

"hahaha, ok you got me, alright ill spar with you just let me get changed" said Ryker in an amused tone with a bit of excitement thanks to his training and all his battles he could tell the kid was a worrier by heart.

"by the way, I'm Slade William I'm a second year"

" Yuuto Kiba first year, a pleasure to meet you sempai" Kiba said with a small bow

After Ryker changed and hid all his weapons he made his way back, there he was kiba wearing the same body armor he was, behind his face mask Ryker was grinning like an idiot it had been far too long seens he had a good old fashion sparring match he would have a bit of fun while at the same time sharpening his skills, he doubted kiba could push him that far but that didn't mean he would under estimate him.

"Whenever you're ready Slade-sempai asked the blonde.

"Alright then…" Ryker said as he shifted his stance, his eyes going narrow and focused. Kiba took a stance himself as he stared down the second year student.

The air around the two swordsmen went quiet as they both studied each other, muscles tense and neither moving an inch.

"Just so you know, I don't hold back" Ryker said as he dashed forward, surprising kiba with his speed before slashing downward.

The young blond managed to side set and dodge Ryker's slash, before countering with a side slash, but Ryker raised the upper half of his sword and blocked the attack. After holding Kiba's attack back, Ryker lifter his bokken until Kiba's sword touched the hilt and with a quick twist he pushed his opponent's sword back before attacking with his own sword again. Kiba loosened his grip on his sword hilt before spinning downward blocking Ryker's attack, pushing forwards and moving to the side before attacking from the side. Ryker retaliated by twisting his leg arounf and performing a 180 spin planting his foot firmly on the ground blocking Kiba's attack.

The sound of wood of wood clashing was heard through-out the room as Ryker and Kiba sent attacks at each other, while at the same time blocking each other's moves. Neither of them could believe what was occurring, in Rykers case because after a long time someone was actually a challenge to him sure if he had been using his personal weapons and his own style things would this would have been over in minutes but he was definitely enjoying himself. As for Kiba he knew that if it wasn't for his Devil powers he would have lost by now.

Kiba pushed Ryker away before leaping back and went into a stance with the sword leveled to his head, he took a quick breath and began to analyze his opponents form. He could tell Ryker was good with a sword, really good, Ryker's skills with a sword were most impressive, each attack he sent was accuret and effective and not a single waited movement.

Narrowing his eye slightly, Ryker shifter his stance and moved his bokken to a one hand as he crouched as well, his hazel eyes studied Kiba's stance before looking at the young blondes face. As the two seemed to be waiting for something neither moving from their spots as they quietly watched each other. Ryker tighten his grip before swinging his sword to the side and charged forward with and leaped brining his sword on a downward slash, Kiba reacted at the same time as he brought up his sword with an upwards slash.

To kiba's surprise as the two swords collided, they both passed each other as the sound of something hitting the floor reached their ears when they both looked down they saw the upper half's of both their bokkens on the floor as the same thought ran through their minds.

'_No way…' Kiba/Ryker thought_

Kiba looked at his broken weapon but his attention was taken as Ryker went up to him.

"hehe I guess we got a little too into it" he said in a joking manner

'…_even doe I was only using a small amount of my Devil strength the fact that he was able to match is astounding on its own, and I have the feeling that in terms of skill he wasn't going all out' _

"I guess we did sempai" said the young swordsmen

"Well I don't know about you but I think that was a pretty good work out on its own, it was nice meeting you kiba-san and hey if you're up for it I wouldn't mind a sparring partner" said Grimm as he headed to the changing room. When he was out of range Kiba continued to look at the broken sword in him hand.

'_Buchou will want to know about this' were Kiba's last thought on the matter._

Unbeknown to the two swords that their fight wasn't as privet as they thought, from a vantage point on the main school building two men in suits had been observing the match from the very beginning.

"Shame, It seems Mr. Grimm's have rusted seens his time with us wouldn't you agree brother" said one of the men.

"A true shame indeed brother, it seems the hunt won't be as fun as we thought" said the second male in a disappointed tone

"do not threat brother remember that there is always the fun of the chase" said the first as his brother gave him a sadistic.

"Tomorrow then brother" his desire for a fight clear in his eye

"yes brother tomorrow the hunt begins" the man said as he walk out of the room as his brother soon followed.

**End Chapter**

(A/N man this was a hard chapter to for I kept going through scenario or scenario in my head on how Ryker would meet the main character, and before anyone asks YES the first part of this story takes place a year before the cannon why is this may you ask simple. In the three faction Ryker is rumored to be nothing more than an merciless killer but( and this is my personal opinion) Rias doesn't seem like the type to believe rumors unless proven true and so time will be needed in order for Ryker to gain their complete trust and I personally didn't feel like the cannon timeline was long enough for that. And as for paring I may MAY go with Akeno or koneko( still having trouble getting her as a love interest while till staying true to the character) and for who ever sugested kuroka i like the idea but i havent seen enough of her to get a feel of the charecter but the idea is there, again thanks for reading give out your ideas, no flaming, and please favorite and review. GOOD NIGHT!)

(Ps I'm thinking making Ryker either a knight, mutation piece pawn or a room which sounds better)


	5. Execution: intro arc

Chapter 4: Execution

"Someone talking"

{"Someone speaking English or another language"}

'_someone thinking'_

**Occult Research club**

Inside a Victorian style office was the heir to the Gremory family, Rias Gremory, at the moment she was examining the personal file of one William Slade, she had called in a few favor in order to look into him but did not like what she found. It seem as if Mr. Slade was not who he claimed to be almost as if he had come out of thin air, his files said he had an uncle but there were no documents of his said man or any mention of anyone with the surname Slade who resided in this part of the city up until a few weeks ago.

'_I wonder what else 'Slade'-san has been hiding' _Rias thought, but her thought were interrupted as the doors to the office opened and her Peerage entered.

"Good you're all here, Akeno, Kiba what do you have" Rias said as the small group made towards her.

"it seems William-kun is very secretive, when I tried to asking him something about his past he skillfully avoided the question and subtly changed the subject, I didn't even notice until half way" Akeno said with a small giggle.

"I did as you requested buchou and in my opinion Slade-sempai skills far surpass that of a simple athlete, when we spared he carried himself as a seasoned worrier and all his movement were perfect with barely any openings, if I weren't a Devil I would have lost in no time" Kiba said with a large amount of respect in his tone.

What Akeno told her was a bit worrying her best friend was very talented at gaining information especially from men, that he was able to avoid all her attempts said he was both cunning and clever. From what Kiba told her Grimm was the same if not higher in term of skill than her knight. A few thoughts came to her mind the main one being that if he was truly just a regular human or something else.

'_I don't sense any magic coming from him aside from his Sacred Gear so the chance of him being one of the three factions is unlikely, he could possibility be yokai hiding his true form even though very few yokai partake in swordsmanship, the only other explanation is that he could be an exorcist' _Rias thought

Her eyes narrowed at that last thought, out all the possibilities that was the most likely but for the short time she's known Ryker and from what Akeno has told her he didn't seem like the religious type and didn't give out the vibe of a psychotic stray exorcist and not only that if what kiba said was true then his skills would be recognized by a few and at the moment there was only one person who fit William Slade's description.

"Akeno did you place the tracking spell on William-san" Rias asked her Queen

"Hai Buchou"

"Good, I want you to follow him and keep a close eye on him I have a small suspicion of who William-san truly is and if I'm correct we will have a very powerful addition the family" Ras said with a bit of excitement on her voice.

**Town streets **

Today had been a good day for Ryker, he had aced his first exam with no problem, got the winning goal at Gym class, had another lovely talk with Akeno, the only down side to his perfect day was a running with the newly dubbed perverted trio, now he didn't have a problem with someone discreetly admiring the female form after all Ryker was a red blooded male and even he admitted he had his moments of weakness, but this guys were nothing but full blown scoundrels. The awful memory of meeting them still ran through his mind.

**((Flash-back))**

Ryker was taking a small walk after his talk with Akeno and once more she tried to bring up his life before coming to Japan, he wasn't fond of lying but something told him that if he did try to lie to her she would see through it so he simply changed the subject.

He taken out of his thought as he heard strangle giggling so he decided to see what was going on the giggling lead him behind the dojo of the kendo club as he saw three boys one of them having his face pressed against the wall, one of them was a tall boy with a shaved head and pretty damn big ears, another was of average height with long dark hair and wore glasses and last one being of average height with short brown hair.

Ryker didn't know who this three were but he could tell they were first years, just then heard faint voices coming from the other side of the wall then he remembered that the female kendo club usually finished practice at this hour, realizing at what the three boys were doing his left eye began to touch in annoys.

All of a sudden a cold chill ran down the three boy's spines as they something or someone behind them, as they tirned around they saw Ryker surrounded by a dark aura with his being covered by his hair and a small but frightening smile on his face.

"hhhey Slaid-sempai" said the brown haired boy

As Ryker's eye became visible the boys began to sweat bullets knowing their neck deep in trouble.

" I'm gonna give all of you till the count of three to get the hell out of here, before I deside to beat the snot out of you three" said Grimm

"One"

The bald kid looked like he was about to say something until he and his friends saw that the black aura surrounding Ryker manifested in to the upper half of a skeleton wearing a black robe and wielding a scythe.( AH the power of fear, ain't it grand"

"Two" Ryker said cracking his knuckles.

But he never finished his count down as he saw that the perverts run away so fast they practically left smoke trails.

" hmph damn perv's" Grim stated as he turned to leave.

That when he saw all the girl in the kendo club looking at him with admiration in their eyes, he noticed that one of the girls came up to him he straighten his back when he noticed she was about to speak.

"Im the captain of the kendo club I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you for dealing with does damn perverts" said the captain as she gave him a bow.

"No problem and hey if they give you any more trouble I'll take care of them" giving all the smile that cause a great deal to blush and unbeknownst to Ryker's Knowledge gain a few fans.

((Flash-Back end))

As he steered away from his thoughts he was getting the feeling he was being watched, now normally he would just shrug it off thinking it was someone looking at him for being a foreigner but what he felt was more on the line of a hunter watching its prey and so Ryker just walked and walked and walked but the feeling never ceased and so Grimm decided that enough was enough and made his way to a large building under construction.

**Building **

Ryker realized that the person watching him wasn't a simple mugger looking for quick cash, no the person following him was good realizing it might be a fallen, Devil or possible a member of the Japanese branch of the church Ryker began to come up with a strategy,

When he got out of the elevator on the tenth floor Grimm saw two figures at the far side of the building looking straight at him, at first he couldn't make them out as they were covered by darkness, luckily the ray of the moon broke through the dark clouds allowing him to see his pursuers but as soon as his eyes laid upon them great fear came over Ryker's body.

To the left was an average height Caucasian man with long black hair died in a ponytail, his eyes were metallic grey, and his body was covered by white cloak.

The man to the right was almost an exact replica of the first man except his hair was shorter, had a scar over his left eye and appeared to be a bit taller than the man to his side.

{"Fury"} said Ryker as he looked at the man on the left, {"Strife"} looking to the right.

{"Why so surprised old friend, clearly you should have known that eventually your actions would lead to this"} said fury with a sly smile on his face.

Not responding Ryker threw his school bag out of the way and brought out his swords and got into his battle stance.

{"No beating around the bush huh? Fine by me"} stated strife as he threw away his cloak as he brought out his gun and began to shoot at Ryker.

The ex-executioner side-stepped as began to run for cover while at the same time deflecting some of strife's bullets, he was able to take cover behind some stoked up wood however as his cover was shredded to pieces. Ryker jumped to his feet just in time to block some of Fury's black keys, Ryker sent a downward slash but Fury was able to block it but before Grimm could do anything else short were fired from the side forcing him to jump away.

The brothers pursued the young Reaper throughout the building either slashing at him or shooting at him. Ryker came face to face with strife and attempted cut off his head unfortunately for Ryker his blades were blocked by Strife's guns, the gunslinger smiled wickedly as he slammed his into Ryker's stomach causing Grimm to wobbled backwards, strife took this as his chance and attempted to shoot Ryker in the head but the ex-exorcist jumped out of the way. Feeling someone coming towards him Grimm brought up his swords and blocked Fury's oncoming barrage of slashes but was unable to stop most of them causing him serious wounds and it only got worse when he felt immense pay coming from his left shoulder as he one of Fury's black keys deep within his shoulder, Ryker head budded Fury and was able to stun long enough so he could get away from the man.

Grimm ran towards a ladder that allowed him to get to the next floor but just as he was about to reach the to a round was shoot that found its way to Ryker's upper leg "AAAAHHHH" Screamed Ryker he was no stranger to pain but it had been a long time seens he was over powered. Ryker was able to make his way to the top floor but more shot were fired as he saw Strife being the first to climb the ladder, Ryker was able to hold him of as he threw some of his dagger towards hitting his opponent on the shoulder, Grimm took cover behind the corner and began to take out the black key, once out he began to analyze his situation.

' _Damn it, out of all the people to send they send fucking horsemen and to top it off I can't run, my goddamn arm is almost useless and im close to running on fumes, I guess I'll have to bring out the big guns' _said a determined Ryker

Fury and Strife made it to the top floor they had been fighting with Grimm for approximately two hours, they knew that Ryker had insane stamina and could outlast normal opponents but unfortunately for him they weren't 'normal' opponents, they were **horsemen** two the most elite Executioners on par with paladins they would not fail in their mission they never fail not now not ever, a grin grew on strife's face and he saw Ryker coming out of hiding and standing across from them.

{"What's wrong, finally realized you can't win"} laugh Strife and he aimed his gun at Ryker while Fury took his stance, something was wrong and Fury could feel it.

{"You're right… I can't win"} said as golden aura covered his body and Ryker slammed the side of both his now fisted hand together.

{"BUT SURE A HELL WONT GO DOWN WITH OUT A DAMN FIGHT!"} Ryker screamed as the golden aura flared like a wild fire, Ryker spread his fists to the side as a golden spear began to materialize.

"**True** **Loginus!" **yelledRykeras the spear finally materialized as he took his combat stance ready to charge.

Fury and Strife were both a bit surprised they had heard of how powerful the boy became when he summoned the power of his Sacred Gear, Fury had a calmed demeanor after all they had faced people with sacred gears before plus what they lacked in power they made up for in skill and experience, Strife in the other hand was exited he knew the kid could never beat him and his brother but at list now the hunt would last longer and that meant more fun for him and his brother.

Ryker's power flared up once more as he launched himself like a rocket towards the two horsemen which they were skillfully able to dodge, Ryker dashed towards Fury as hail of thrust attacks which the result was only a few cuts and scratches on Fury's person but nothing that strong. Hearing the sounds of shots being fired Ryker disappeared with a blur reappearing behind Strife, Grimm impaled the pear into the ground as large blade erupted heading towards the brothers making an impact, but when the dust cloud cleared Ryker saw the two of them were not there.

'_Damn, I can't keep this up, my Sacred Gear puts way to much strain in my body not to mention the damage I took earlier isn't helping' _Ryker though as he began to notice he was breathing heavily and his muscle were aching.

Just then he heard something coming towards him and sidestepped out of then way when he saw two of Fury's black keys hit the ground, but as soon as he landed he was unable to dodge the two shots one got him in the left bicep and the second got him on the side.

This was not good, he was losing too much blood and his power would run out at any moment Ryker made a run for the roof thinking that there could be a possible means of escape but half way their pain ran through his whole body as two black keys we embedded on his back, Ryker kept on moving as he reached to his back pulling the swords out. Beaten out of breath and nearly close to death Ryker made it to the roof but when he looked around he saw that there was no way out.

{"Nowhere left to run you dirty traitor"} Ryker stiffed as he heard Strife's voice.

As he turned around both brother looked no worse for wear while Ryker was at deaths door but he would not cower, he would not beg for mercy, he did not want to die but he face his end like a man, and so he took out one of his blades.

{"So, you wish to fight to the very end, admirable, but foolish"} Fury said as he charged forward his six blades in hand while strife began shooting.

With the little strength that he had Ryker began to run forward to meet his end without any fear. But alas his courage was not enough as all of Fury's blades hit their mark, two in chest, two in his lungs and two in his stomach as well as a few bullet wounds, even with all the pain he opened his eyes to see the clear night sky as he looked to his side he saw Fury standing over him with an emotionless and uncaring expression on his face. Fury's hand went towards his blades as he slowly started to pull them out each one getting a satisfying grunt of pain from his victim.

{"Enjoy you last moment on this earth heathen for they shall be your last"} were Fury's las words as he and his brother left him to a slow and painful death.

Ryker didn't know how long he was left in that roof it could have a few seconds, a few minutes, or hours all he knew was that the pain he felt at that moment was beyond anything he ever felt so as he waited for deaths embrace he did the only thing he could, he began to think, think about his past with the church, his life on the run and his current life here in japan.

'_I know Noah will miss me but I honestly doubt Akeno or any one from Kuoh will miss me, oh well '_

At the same time images of the browned haired girl came to mind as the fraction of a smile came across Ryker's face.

'_I'm sorry, I guess I couldn't keep my promise, but at list ill get to see you again'_

But at that moment a magical seal appeared anf from that seal appeared and came to his side Ryker didn't know who or what it was but there was something familiar about the person.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you die" said a soothing soft voice

Ryker slowly turned his head towards the person but because of the blood lost his vision became blurry, he couldn't make out too much but he could tell the figure was a woman.

"Grimm Ryker, do you wish to live" said the person

Ryker might not have known _who _but he knew _what _was, a Devil, a Devil was actually offering him a deal, if he could Ryker would have started laughing, but then he started to consider the offer.

' _what do I really have to lose at least if and if I take the deal I get another shot, but no doubt shell want something in retune'_ Ryker thought.

He then remembered one of the most important lessons from his old master

'Remember Ryker, anyone can choose death as an easy way to escape the hardships of this life but some of us choose to go on, because some of us done have the time die'

And with that Ryker knew what he had to do, even if it coasted him his humanity, he would have his justice and he would finish his war with the church. So with all his remaining strength he said the one word that would change his life forever.

"yes" he said in a weak voice as unconsciousness took him.

"From this day forth your life is bound to mine live for me and serve well Ryker-kun"

**End of chapter**

(A/N hey guys finally got the story to where I wanted, I've had this fight scene in my head for a while I know it might not be the best but I did what I could, as for Ryker reincarnation I admit I feel like I could have done better, but anyways my paring ideas are Akeno (kind obvious I know), xenovia or Kuroka (I do plan to have her involved in some way with Ryker) and for does who want this to be a harem, **no**, I specifically said I would not make this a harem if you don't like it I'm sorry but that how it is, again all ideas for the story are welcomed thank you for reading please continue to do so and please review)


	6. awakening: end of intro Arc

Chapter 5: Awakening

**Unknown location**

A pair of eyes slowly opened. At first his vision was blurry, but soon cleared and saw he was in a Victorian style room. Ryker was a bit confused as he felt rather comfortable and found out he was lying on a rather large bed, the last thing he remembered was laying on a pool of his own blood and a honey sweet voice asking him if he wished to live. He pushed himself up from then but then saw a strange formation moving under the sheets, Ryker grabbed the sheets and began to pull them and what he saw caused his face to turn so red blood began to drip from his nose falling from the bed as he saw that under the silk sheet's was a completely naked Akeno as she began to awake.

"Ah you're up, I was worried you wouldn't awake Ryker-kun" said a still sleepy Akeno

"A-Akeno-san? Wh-where am I and w-why are you naked?" asked the young reaper in shock as he saw the dark hair beauty in all here glory.

"Well Ryker-kun to answer your first question you are in one of the spare rooms un the occult search club building as for your second question its very confertable to sleep like this" stated Akeno as Ryker got up to his feet

"Ara ara your quite bold yourself aren't you Ryker-kun" teased Akeno as she covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle.

Ryker raised an eyebrow confused at his friends' statement, his eyes widened his shock as he looked down remembering he was completely naked and in a flash grabbed the silk sheets and covered his lower half as his face became as red as the sheet out of outer embarrassment but as he remembered his current predicament he pushed down the blush as a serious expression came to his face.

"how long have I been here?"

a day in a half I am no expert in healing magic so it took me a bit longer considering the condition in which you arrive" said Akeno in a calm manner as she noticed the well hidden shock in Ryker's eyes.

"Wait did you say mag-wait… what did you call me" Ryker asked with both surprise and worry in his voice.

"Well that is your real name is it not, Grimm Ryker" said the thunder priestess in an innocent manner as she got of the bed and began to dress herself.

"So you know who I am, now the question is who do you work for" said the ex-executioner as he began to think of a few possible outcomes, but then he noticed something strange, he looked into Akeno's eyes but he didn't see what he usually saw when faced with someone from the three faction. No hate, no disgust and no fear all he saw in her beautiful purple orbs was relief for his wellbeing, this confused Ryker but a small part of him was happy to know that she was worried even as she knew his true identity.

"Normally does who know my true identity try to kill me or run out fear from the Grimm reaper why not you"

"*giggling* Well I was told to be cautious but I knew you wouldn't me or anyone for that matter unless provoked, now as for how you came to be here and who I side with I believe Boucho would be the best to answer does questions. Oh would you mind?" she asked gesturing for him to hook up her bra.

' _Boucho?, so Rias is involved as well, guess I shouldn't be surprised if Akeno is involved with the three factions it's only natural to assume Rias is as well' _Ryker thought as he finished putting on the last hook but was interrupted as Akeno began to speak one more.

"So Rias is also involved with the three factions?" he asked in order to confirm his suspicions

"Yes and Speaking of boucho she wishes to speak with you once you awoke, there are some clean clothes in drawers over there" she pointed to the far side of the room. "thou personally I don't mind the view" Akeno said a fully dressed Akeno in a subjective tone cause a small tint to appear on Ryker cheeks which cause the young woman to let out a small giggle as she exited the room.

"*sigh* seriously one minute she's ready to fight and the next she flirts with me" _'not that I mind' _Ryker said and thought as he made his way to the wooden dresser.

Once Ryker opened it he saw that inside was a clean white button up shirt, black pant and black dress shoes. As he began to dress himself he began think of who and what he was dealing with.

'_it clear their not with the church, they could be angles some have tried to recruit for their own agendas before so it's possible, small chance that their fallen considering that half the faction want dead just as if not more than the devils, speaking of which they are most likely whom I'm dealing seens I mostly go after strays so their less likely to want me as dead, but if it is them what could they possibly want with me.' _Thought Grimm as he finished getting dressed and made his way towards the door, when he exited the room he noticed Akeno was waiting for him.

"Ready?" she asked

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose hehe" he stated with a sheepish laugh as he followed Akeno to Rias's location.

**Occult research club meeting room**

Akeno and Ryker made their way into a large wood paneled room with Victorian style couches and chairs along the wall, inside the room was Kiba and a cute, petite white haired girl happily munching on some cake, Ryker noticed she wasn't warring a Kuoh Academy uniform, when he looked to his right he noticed Rias siting behind a large wooden desk as.

"Ah Ryker-san it's good to see your finally awake, how are you feeling" Rias asked as she send him a smile.

"A little soar but I'm fine" Ryker stated

" I can imagine, you were near deaths door when I found you, even with healing magic wounds as severe as your take time to heal, now I'm sure you have a few questions to which I'll be happy to answer" Rias stated

"Just two, to which faction do you belong too and why did you save me" Ryker asked in a serious tone

"well Grimm san to answer you first question we are Devils, and now so are you" Rias stated as wing came from his back emphasizing her point.

When Ryker saw his wing he was truly shock but just as fast that shock turned into anger to which was directed at the red head in front of him.

"h-how is this even possible" asked a shocked Ryker

"It quite simple Ryker-san, I used one of my Evil Pieces to resurrect you into a Devil" Rias answred

"Evil Pieces?" asked a confused Ryker

"I assume you're familiar with the great war between the three faction are you not" asked the heiress as Ryker gave a nod as a response

"Yes a war between The Angels. Devils and Fallen Angels which took place twenty thousand years ago, the war was so great it left it left all the factions extremely weakened" answered the ex-exorcist

"correct Ryker-san do to the war we Devils had to find another way to gain numbers and so one of the leaders of our people Ajuka Beelzebub come up with a solution, this solution were the Evil Pieces, all high-class Devil are given fifteen peace's in order to create a peerage" explained the ruin princess

"So this Evil pieces are based of chess pieces and I'll take a wild guess and assume you're the king of this peerage but why did you pick me?"

"precisely Ryker-san you see for a while I suspected you had a Sacred Gear and so we've been keeping an eye on you, when Kiba reported on how you spar ended I then knew you had potential and I sent Akeno to gain information of you but you proved to be quite elusive "

"So that's it, that's why you were being so friendly, you just wanted to get close to so you to gain my power" stated Ryker as he narrowed his eyes sending Rias a glare.

"Please Ryker-kun let us explain, yes at first your power is what caught Boucho's attention but that be we did not know of you true power or identity had it not be for that fight between you and does to men we planned to confront you about this in a few months" stated Akeno trying to calm Ryker down which luckily was working even if just a little.

" Akeno is correct our original plan was give you the choice not force it on to you and so i used one this peace's on you in order to save you, I am not trying to justify my actions but simply explain why I did it" explained Rias

Ryker Began to take deep breaths to calm himself as he began to process this informations it wasn't every day you were in deaths door only to return to life as a devil and in a way he was greatful he remembered how he had willingly agreed to the deal he made he was taught to honor an agreement not matter what it was but there was still one question he had to ask.

"If my untimely end hadn't accrued and you had given me the choice, what would you have done if I had declined you offer?" asked Ryker

"Nothing, at most we would have erased your memory and allowed you to carry on with your normal life" she told the ex-executioner.

Ryker closed his eyes and went into deep thought, anyone else would be questioning their sanity believing the word of a Devil but wasn't just anyone, from a young age he was able to tell when people lied to him it was one of the skills that kept him from being captured or betrayed and something that surprised him was that every word the red head said was the complete truth and knowing that she did not force him into this situation made him feel at ease.

But this also came with some cons and pros, for one being part of a faction meant less enemies so that mean one less target on his back, pros he had to serve a master and he wasn't too sure of what kind of master Rias could be but from what he could see Kiba and Akeno didn't look miserable so that was a good sign in his opinion and plus he owed her a life debt and Ryker Grimm was never one to leave debt unpaid. As he opened his eyes he looked at Rias and gave a one leg kneel confusing does in the room.

"It would seem I owe you a life debt Rias-san, so from this point on I Ryker Grimm swear my loyalty to you Rias Gremory" said Grimm as raised himself to his feet.

"I thank you Ryker-san and I assure you will not be treated as a slave the Gremory clan is known for caring for their servant and treating them like family you shall suffer no abuse as you serve under me I assure you, now I believe it's time for us to properly introduce ourselves " said Rias

"Greetings I am Yutoo Kiba a Devil serving the Gremory clan and Bouchos's knight" said Kiba with a polite smile and a small bow

"Toujou koneko, Rook" said the white haired girl with an emotionless tone

"Himejima Akeno, I am Rias's Queen welcome Ryker-kun" said Akeno with warm smile

"And I am Rias Gremory heir to the Gremory clan and the King of this peerage, welcome to the Occult Research Club Ryker-san"

"A pleasure to officially meet all of you and thank you for the warm welcome" Ryker said giving them a small smile

'_Maybe this won't be so bad' thought Ryker_

**Three days later**

It had been two weeks seens Ryker was told of his new life as a Devil, During the first few days both Rias and Akeno had thought his about devil history and Devil culture, sure he knew a few things he had learned from his time as an exorcist but the church mostly concentrated on the Devils battle strategies and weaknesses not their society. Ryker had also learned he was reincarnated as Rias's second Knight, he had asked if she had any bishop and apparently she did but do because of the lack of control of his Sacred Gear he had to be sealed away seeing it was a hard subject he decided to not mention it. They had also explained that devil had to get people to sign contracts at first Ryker was a bit skeptical but after explaining how it was done his worries began to fade he still hasn't been called most been tasked with handing out fliers but one had to start somewere.

Then there was telling Noah he could still remember his reaction.

**((Flash-Back))**

After his introduction Ryker decided to take his leave and head home, luckily it was night time so no one would see him, on his way to his house he began to think he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

'_so im a Devil now, don't really know how im supposed to feel about this, a part of me wishes I could be mad at Rias but in truth she saved as h my life, hell she probably did more from what she told me she belongs to one of the most powerful families in the underworld so now the chances of one any of the three faction try and kill are pretty low giving me some breathing room' _thought Grimm with a small smirk forming of his face knowing he wouldn't have to be so paranoid from now on.

One he arrived in at his apartment he saw that nothing was disturbed which for that he was grateful he saw a light and noticed he had a few messeges

"You have 5 messages" said the machine, Ryker sweat dropped as he grabbed the phone and called his brother.

[Hello Ryker is that you] asked Noah

"yes Noah it's me-"

[WERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU DAMN BASTERD, IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! I heard so chatter that they were sending some big fish your way, next thing I hear that the operation was a success I thought you were dead]

"I know, I know look I have a lot to tell you and I don't know where to really start"

[The beginning's always nice]

"Very funny, *sigh* alright so here's what happened"

-A few minutes later-

[Alright mate let me see if I got this straight, you were hunted down by two of the most powerful exorcist in the entire origination]

"Yes"

[And so you fought them head]

"Yep"

[Then you died]

"Slowly and painfully"

[only to be reincarnated…as a Devil]

"Pretty much"

[ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT! How do you even know they were telling you the truth] said the angry brit

"Look Noah I know it might seem like I'm trusting them but you have to believe me I know what I'm doing, plus this could be a good thing" Grimm explained to his best friend

[And how the hell in this a good thing mate]

"Think about it now that I'm part of one of the fractions it mean less enemies plus I learned that I'm not as hated by the Devil as thought plus now that the church think I'm dead it mean I don't have to keep running"

[*sigh* I guess your right but still are you sure you can trust them] asked Noah worried for his little brother.

"Only time will tell, look I got to go"

[Alright take care of yourself little brother]

"Likewise"

**((Flash-Back end))**

All things considered Ryker thought Noah took the news pretty well. And so this was the beginning if his new life as a Devil.

**Vatican**

Fury and Strife had arrived in the Vatican making their way towards their leader, many priests and exorcist out of the two horseman's way as they made their way to one of the secret passages as they entered a large office.

"Master" said both Fury and Strife in unison as they bowed on one knee

"Fury. Strife, welcome back how was the hunt" said Paladin Cross as he looked away from the window facing his subordinates

" the brat put up a small fight but he was barely a challenge" said an annoyed Strife

"not surprising considering who he was up against wouldn't you agree master" asked a confident Fury

"yes. were you able to retrieve the true loginus from the boy" said Cross

"I'm afraid not master, by the time we were able to finish him off the local authorities were closing in on us" answered fury lowering his head even farther

"Hmm a shame, but no mater, even with out the true loginus we will proceed as plan"

"of course master, what are your orders" Asked Fury

"return to the other horsemen, we are nearing our goal and soon **Project ASCENSION** will come to fruition"

**END OF CHAPTER.**

(A/N Hey guys I know this chapter might not be my best I've been having some righters block but I've been reading a few fics to get some inspiration and I can safely assure you that there will be some action next chapter, and if you haven't noticed I've chosen Akeno as Ryker's paring, although I do for some other female character. Also I know some of you might be thinking I messed up Rias's Peerage by replacing Xenovia with Ryker but I assure you she will be in peerage.

Also if anyone can help with the development with Ryker and Akeno it would be very much appreciated as I am not the best with romantic scenes and such, so thank you for reading and following this story you guys and/or gals are the best, please continue to read and review, favorite and give out any ideas you have- adios)


	7. Big Game hunt: Crusade Arc

Chapter 6: Test Run

**Ryker's apartment/ 6:30AM**

It's been two months seens Ryker became a Devil and things have been going fairly well for the young Grimm, over the past two months Ryker had been summons for quite a few request, from babysitting, to helping a client move, to simply keeping an elderly client company and for each request his been extremely pleased and was able to get a contract, the only down side was not having a good fight seens becoming after all he was a soldier he didn't mind not having fight for his life every other day but he would be lying if he said he didn't miss going on the occasional 'hunt' every once in a while, luckily for him Kiba had able to help him stay in shape with their weekly spars.

After finishing his morning routine Ryker made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast before heading to school. After he made himself a full breakfast he decided to relax and watch some TV while he air.

"-and in other news another body has been found last night, this would make the third victim this month, police are suspecting that they might have a serial killer on their hand-" said the reporter but was cut off as Ryker decided to change the channel to something less depressing.

"It's way too early for this" said an annoyed Grimm before he went into deep thought_. 'But still, Tokyo might not be a crime free paradise but it isn't known for its serial killers, it might be a stray or fallen, hell it might even be a rogue exorcist. Or maybe I'm over thinking still I'll talk to Rias about it later'_ Ryker thought as he continued to eat his breakfast. After finishing his meal Ryker got dressed in his uniform and left his apartment.

As he walk to the school Ryker became lost in his own thought. _'Man hope I don't get any weird request to day, last few have been a bit odd especially that guy obsessed to be a magical girl_, nothing personal but he freaks be the fuck out'

"Ohayou Ryker-kun"

Ryker was lost his train of thought once he heard someone call to him by his real name, when he turned around he saw Akeno catching up to him with her usual sweet smile, Ryker couldn't help but let out a small smile at seeing her. over the past two month they had gotten to know each other she had grown on the young reaper after all she was his first friend in Kuoh and out of all the peerage she was the most at ease when he was around which was something he was grateful for.

Yes even dough the rest of the peerage were friendly with him Ryker could tell they were still a bit edgy about him and he couldn't really blame them after all he had killed hundreds of Devil and was infamous for betraying and killing most of his former comrades, Ryker knew he would simply have to earn their trust but he was glad the thunder priestess seemed to fully trust him. He would never admit it to anyone but Ryker thought that he might have started having a small crush on the dark haired beauty but decided to simply push does thought aside.

"Ohayou Akeno how are you today" said Grimm giving the gilt a small smile.

"I'm fine thank you, say would you care to walk to school together" asked Akeno

"Accompanying one of the two great lady of Kuoh why it would be my honor" said Ryker as he gave a mock bow which resulted in a small giggle from Akeno as she locked her arm with his which shocked the boy quite a bit.

**Kuoh Academy **

As they made their way to school they interacted in small talk about usual thing like school word and a few of their contracts, she even told him of how some of her clients asked 'sadistic foot massages to which Ryker didn't really know how to respond. Once they entered Kuoh the two Devil were attracting quite a bit of attention.

"Look, its Slade-san and Akeno-san" said one of the female student

"You know they've been spending a lot of time together, you don't suppose" said another female student

"Damn that bastard first Yuuto now him" said the bald member of the perverted trio to which his comrades agreed.

"Why can't we have that luck" said Isse as all of a sudden a cloud of depression appeared above the three perv's

"They make such a gorgeous couple" said a female student as the joined her in her

At first Ryker felt a bit awkward being the center of attention but didn't seem to show it but after hearing that last comment a small tint of pink appeared on his cheeks before dismissing it, little did he know that if he would have looked to his right a second earlier he would have seen the same thing happen to the beauty in his arm.

"Don't worry Ryker-kun it takes some time but you'll get used to the attention" said Akeno to reassure the young Reaper.

"I'll take your word for it" said Ryker as they entered the main building

Once inside they made their way to the second floor were they spotted Rias talking to a young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Before either Ryker or Akeno could announce their presence the girl gestured towards them as Rias turned around to face her servants.

"Ah Akeno, Will good morning" said Rias as she gave them both a smile

"Good morning to you as well Boucho and to you as well student council president" said Akeno giving both girls a bright smile

"Good morning Boucho as to you Shitori-san" said Ryker also giving both girl a nob with his head to which the girl returned.

" oh that's right I forgot to properly introduce both of you, Ryker allow me to introduce Sona Sitri a fellow high-class Devil and a personal friend of mine" said Rias earning a surprised look from the boy, not expecting another high-class Devil.

"and Sona allow me to introduce newest servant and second knight Ryker Grimm" as does last two word left Rias's lips Sona's eyes widened a but as she also turn a bit pale never expecting to be face to face with the infamous Grimm Reaper.

"Well it's a pleasure to officially meet you Sitri-san" as he extended his hand, luckily for Sona her shock had worn off and was able to shack his hand.

"Likewise Grimm-san, thou I assume you would like to be called by your allies when were in public" stated Sona.

"It would be much appreciated, now if you will excuse class will start soon, Boucho, Shitori-san" Ryker said giving both girls a nod as me made his way to class.

"I should go as well I'll see you in class Boucho" said Akeno. Once she was outsight both high-class Devils turned to one another.

"Truly Rias how you do what you do I will never know" said the Sitri heir as she shook her head

"Why my dear friend I don't know what you're talking about" said the Gremory heir with a small smirk on her face, but her expression went when she when she saw her friend.

"Do you think you can trust him, I am not questioning you judgment but if the rumors are true loyalty isn't his strong suit Rias" said Sona with hint of worry for her friend.

"Rumors as just that Sona rumors yes I am cautious but he done excellent work so far plus Akeno assures me he will not harm us and I trust her" Rias said with a reassuring look in her eye to which Sona responded with nod.

**Occult Research Club**

And so after their discussion both family heirs decided to part ways. The day went by rather quickly classes went on as usual, Ryker had his usual lunch with his friends and had his spar with Kiba which was definitely more exiting seeing as both boys stopped holding back. Now he along with all his fellow servants were gathered in the Occult Research Club awaiting for any requests or orders from their master.

"Alright everyone listen up we have been asked by one of the normal family's to eliminate a batch of stray Devils" announced the Ruin Princess

"How many are we dealing with Boucho?" asked her blond knight.

"Approximately we are dealing with five, three pawns, a rook and a knight but do not be fooled this a seasoned Devil and it is believed that one of them is in possession of a Sacred Gear" said Rias in an all serious tone.

"Excuse me Boucho but could this stay be responsible for the murders that have been accruing" asked the ex-exorcist

"I'm afraid not Ryker, this stays have mostly been hiding in the underworld and have just recently arrived into the human world and for now their hasn't been any sign of stray or fallen so it could just be a human problem, so unless proven otherwise we shall not interfere" explained the red head

"Of course Boucho" said Ryker which Rias responded with a nod

"Now this strays are hiding out in a warehouse in the outskirts of town so for now rest and prepare at midnight will meet back here and deal with them for now you are all dismissed" ordered their king

Once the meeting was done they all went their separate ways once Ryker got to his apartment he went straight for his weapon cash and began to sharpen his blades and throwing knifes in a way he was kind of exited it had been months seens he was able to on a hunt plus he was quite eager to field test his abilities as a knight.

As midnight approached Ryker began to perform the rituals he usually did before a hunt which consisted mostly on meditation in order to clear his mind. As an executioner he was taught that a sound mind as were the key to any victory just as a clouded mind along with arrogance and over confidence were the root of defeat and death. Once Ryker saw it was a quarter to midnight Grimm used a magic circle to teleport himself to the club room.

Once there he saw that everyone was their Rias was sitting atop of her desk, Akeno was on one of the couches drinking tea next to koneko who was munching on some pudding as Kiba polished his sword.

"Looks like everybody is here, now is every one ready?" asked Rias

"Hai" said the four servants in unison.

"Very well. Akeno if you would be so kind"

"Of course Boucho" said the dark haired beauty as she summoned a large Magical circle and I that very second all the members of the Occult Research Club disappeared in a crimson flash.

**Warehouse**

In one of the many warehouses around Tokyo a magic circle with the Gremory emblem appeared as the five members were materialized above it once there they were all back to back getting into their battle stance, Koneko got into a basic fighting stance, Kiba and Ryker drew their blades, as Akeno transformed her outfight into that of a miko as Rias stayed her usual calm self as all of a sudden a cold voice spoke to them from the shadows.

"Look like we won't have to go out for dinner boys" said a masculine voice in a mocking tone as other voices began to laugh.

"Servants of lord Vemirr, for the crime of killing your king you are all sentenced to death" announced Rias.

"HAHAHAHA! Arrogant brats, do you truly believe you can defeat us I will enjoy feasting on your blood girl" said the voice.

"WRAAAAA!" a war cry was heard as the five Devil looked up to a dark figure heading straight for them. The figure crashed landed in the middle of their circle as the shockwave pushed them back but they were all able to land on their feet.

As the moon broke though he clouds and illuminated the warehouse the figure that pushed them back was reveal to be a mounting of a man, he was around 6,10 large muscles, with both sides of his head shaved leaving only a large brown Mohawk, the Group instantly knew this man was the stray Rook. Just then foots steps came from behind the behemoth as four more people exited the shadows, one was a beautiful woman around her late twenties with chestnut brow hair white porcelain skin whiter red eyes , she wore a leather corset with skin tight leather pants and heeled boots .

The two on the right were twins one a boy and the other a girl who looked to be around eleven both of them have jet black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin as well as the same height. They both wear Black and white, Gothic attire. The boy has short hair and wears a black trench coat and a dress shirt with a bow tie, black shorts and boots. The girl has long, waist-length hair and wears a Lolita gown with black Mary Jane's and black stockings with a black ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head.

The last one seemed to give of an aura of command he was a large man around 6.0 feet not as muscular as the rook but not without his fair share he had long white hair tied in a long ponytail and looked to be around his mid-forties he wore what looked to me medieval light armor (don't really know how to describe it but it looks like the Vampire Royal Armor from Skyrim Dawnguard) as he carried an elegant long sword on his left and even from where they stood Ryker along with the rest of the group could feel he power radiate from the blade. As Ryker looked onto the leader and couldn't help but feel that he looked quite familiar and that's when it hit him.

"I must say I'm surprised, I never thought I'd see the great vampire lord Victor Maxwell become someone's servant" said Ryker confusing his group while earning a death glare from the strays.

"HOW dare you, you insignificant little-wait," said the vampire as he focused his vision the peasant who dared insult him but when he got a clear look his eyes widened as he let out a small growl. "Grimm" said the vampire lord with pure venom on him tone.

"Ryker you know him?" asked Rias no taking her eyes of her targets.

"You could say that, a few years ago he came to the U.S. thinking we would be easy prey, but what he didn't think of was for his prey to fight back. I along with a few top exorcist in the country fought him and his army, he and I fought one on one I thought I he died after he fell from Mount McKinley in Alaska"

"You will pay for the humiliation you caused me you despicable mongrel. KILL THEM ALL but Grimm is mine" Victor ordered as he disappeared in a blur, all of a sudden appearing in front of Ryker with his blade drawn as he performed a downward strike with luckily Ryker was able to block by crossing both his sword above his head. While the rest of the strays charged at their opponents. The rook went for Rias, the older female went for Akeno as the twins went after Kiba and Koneko.

**Ryker vs Victor**

Victor sent strike after strike after strike with one single goal in mind to destroy Ryker but unfortunately for him Ryker's swordsmanship was on par with his own, they continued to exchange blows until they locked blades one more only this time something felt…wrong, for some reason Victor was getting stronger.

'_Damn it what's going on he wasn't this strong when we started how he is getting stronger' _Ryker thought but just then he noticed Victor's sword giving of a blue glow _'wait it's not that his getting stronger it's the sword' _Ryker came realized.

A smirk came on to victors face knowing his opponent had figured out what he was doing "So you figured it out have you" victor said as he sent a kick to Ryker's stomach making him slide back.

"What the hell kind of sword is that" asked Grimm as he got back up taking his stance once more.

"Hahaha you like. A parting gift from my _master_ it is known as the void sword (yes from lord of shadows 2) it replenishes my energy by absorbing my opponents whenever we come into contact with this weapon I am invincible" Victor explained. Ryker knew he was in a though spot, if he took too many hits or continue to lock blades he would all his power in no time leaving him defenseless.

Once Ryker got to his feet he dashed towards the vampire lord with viper like speed, victor smirk knowing that such an approach would mean certain death for his opponent, the vampire raised its blade and once the young Reaper was close enough preformed a powerful downward slash which seemed to connect to Ryker bringing an evil grin to the vampiric Devil, but then his eyes winded when he did not see any blood or hear his opponents screams of pain instead Ryker's body seems to fade away.

Just then Victor felt a presence above him, looking up as he saw Grimm coming towards him as he perform his own downward slash victor tried to block the attack butt was a second to late as Grimm's silver blades successfully found their way into Victor's torso. Once Ryker hit the ground he extracted his blades while he performed a backflip getting some distance from the wounded vampire lord.

"GUAAAHHH DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU SON OF A WHORE, HOW DARE YOU HAMR ME!" screamed an enraged Victor.

"Getting angry are we? Come now Victor hat happen to being invisible" Ryker mocked trying to get on Victor nerves which by the look of things was working.

**Rias vs Rook **

When she saw the giant charge towards her Rias thought it would a simple victory sending a blast of magical power towards him but was shocked when she saw him swiftly side step, once get got in rage the rook was able to hit Rias with a palm strike sending Rias crashing into some nearby creates.

' _hi-his faster than an average rook, if I had to guess I'd say his middle-class, looks like I can't under estimate him' _thought Rias as she got up as her body began to flare with magical energy_._

Wanting to end this kicky in order to help her peerage the Ruin Princes summoned a large amount of dark energy sending it towards her opponent, the energy took the form of a snake as it made its way towards the giant. Knowing this would be her response the rook stood his ground as he crossed both his arm like a shield as a small smirk came to his lips. The dark energy hit its mark dead on which caused a mild explosion. Believing herself to be victorious she began to walk away but stopped when she began to hear laughter, she turned around she saw the smoke clear showing the giant still standing with barely a scratch on him.

"Sorry little lady but thanks to my Sacred Gear **Titan's Might** my strength and defense are increased to match with a queen" Said the Rook with pride that's when Rias noticed two golden bracers with a red jewel on both his arms as a green aura covered his entire body.

"My turn "said the stray devil as he charged towards the ruin princes

**Akeno vs Female Pawn **

Akeno was having some trouble against her opponent as it turns out the Pawn happened to be a Succubus a demon of seduction and for does who didn't fall for her charm and beauty they fell to her sharp claws and speed. Akeno had heard of a succubus capability for speed but she wasn't expecting for her to have for this the succubus was able to land a few hits of Akeno but mostly ripped her clothes but Akeno had gotten in her own hits as scorch marks from her lightning could be seen on the stray Devil as this was a battle of power verses experience.

"I got to say for a brat you're not half bad" commented the succubus

"Why thank you but I'm afraid flattery won't save you" said the thunder priestess as she send a powerful surge of lightning but hit nothing but air as the succubus dogged it by flying up words as she took a nose dive heading for Akeno but was in affective as the miko had put up a barrier as she send a lightning covered fist as the stray Devil sending her crashing to the ground.

The succubus groaned in pain as she began to stand she felt a sharp pain on her left wing, when she looked at it was pretty banged up realizing it was broken and that she lost had edge she began to look around her for the closes exit but force as she heard the sound of lightning crackling, with her eyes widened in fear she turn around to see Akeno with a smile of her face and lighting in her hand.

"Ara ara looks like I'll get ti have some fun" said the ultimate sadist as she send a lighting towards the succubus as she sensually licked her lips enjoying the stray Devils screams. Once euphoria of electrocuting the succubus to death had worn off Akeno made her way to her king.

**Kiba and Akeno vs The Twins **

Kiba and Koneko were doing fairly well against the twins. The male twin was fighting Kiba with a pair of short axe's the boy didn't seem to have any sort fighting style and mostly depended on his devil strength and small size to get around, this allowed Kiba to outmatch the boy but even so this didn't seem discourage in the leas in fact he looked…exited like this was some sort of game.

The female twin was definitely keeping Koneko in her toes as the young girl sent strike after strike with her scythe but thanks to Koneko's high defenses but was having trouble landing a hit on the black haired girl, unlike her brother she fought properly and timed her strikes while elegantly avoiding Koneko's attacks she knew she was up against a Rook and couldn't simply play with her opponent. The Scythe wilder performed slashes which sent dozens of wind blades towards the nekomata luckily she was able to dodge most and does that hit her barely got through her defense. Koneko knew that because of the stay's ability to manipulate wind they were both at a standstill, that's when Koneko got in idea.

Raising her fist Koneko punched the ground creating a large dust cloud which she used as cover, the was caught off guard by this but was able to recover as she twirled her scythe making the wind disperse the dust but was surprised to not find the nekomata, the young girl looked checked her surroundings but was unable to see or sense the Devil, that's when she felt a large about of pain from her back the last thing she saw before being sent flying was Koneko delivering a powerful punch to the her back this resulted in Koneko completely shattering the strays spine killing her.

At hearing his sisters screams of pain the male twin lost all interest in his battles as his saw the girls lifeless body soar until it crash into a nearby wall this distraction was all Kiba needed to finish this battle as she performed a diagonal slash at the axe wilding child cutting him in half. Kiba looked at the body making sure the boy was dead once that was done he looked at Koneko who sent him nod confirming their battle was finished.

**Rias vs Rook**

The rook was definitely more skilled then Rias gave him credit for but even so Rias proved to be the the stronger opponent, he was able to keep up with her plus a substantial amount of damage, Rias had taken to the air in order to avoid the giant this gave her an edge seen's all he could do was throw creates and pipes at the red headed girl while she sniped him from a distance.

"I've had enough of this foolishness" exclaimed the enraged rook as leaped towards Rias, the Gremory heir was about to dodge but when the Rook got close enough he clapped both hands sending a powerful shockwave that send the red head to the ground. Rias was a bit disoriented but was able to see as the giant falling with the intent to smash her but thanks to her quick thinking she was able to shoot a dark blast strong enough to push the Rook away knocking the air out of him.

With a few strong coughs the stray Rook rouse once more but when he began to hear crackling lightening behind him he turn around, his eyes widened when he saw the girl who he suspected was the red heads Queen this could only mean his fellow stray had been eliminated.

"Ara ara you've been a bad boy hurting Boucho, I think it's time for you to be punished" said Akeno in a sweet voice with a sadistic smile on her face, this made the rook to start sweating. With his Sacred Gear he knew he could take on a King or a Queen but there was no way hold off both of them.

'_Damn it! The red head was hard enough but know I'm up against a King AND Queen, fuck this I got to get out of here_" thought the panicking rook as he began to back away.

"Looks like you have no were to run stray-san" said a voice which force the Rook in place looking over his shoulder he saw a smiling Rias with a black ball of her destructive power floating in her right hand. The Rook was now beginning to feel true fear and so he made a break for it believing he had a small chance of escape.

"Oh my it seems we have a runner, shall we take care of him Boucho" said Akeno

"Let's" said Rias as she and Akeno began to change up their attacks, once they were ready the attacks morphed into a large ball composed of both dark energy and lightning. As the Rook continued to run he did not feel the two devil coming after him, thinking he was in the cleat he looked over his shoulder to make sure of it instead what he saw was his end.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH" were his last words as he was disintegrated.

**Ryker vs Victor **

The sounds of blades clashing could be heard, Ryker had to admit he was kind of regretting pissing of the vampire lord even doe his anger made his attacks predictable and easy to block that didn't mean they ever any less powerful, Grim was able to land some good hits to the vampire but victor's rage numbed the pain.

Victor focused more power into the void sword as he sent several energy arks to Ryker which he acrobatically avoided, Grimm charged towards Victor creating two after images, Victor sent a large Slash towards Ryker which resulted in all three Ryker's fading which only made Victor's rage grow, his train of thought was interrupted as a kick to his jaw launching him upwards as he lost his grip on the void sword. Ryker took off he began to attack Victor with barrage of slashes which continued to sending him up wards, once high enough Ryker flew atop of Victor raising both his swords slicing the vampire lord in three pieces as they feel back to earth as Ryker landed gracefully.

"*cough* do you think this is a victory Grimm *cough* *cough* you couldn't kill me back in Alaska and I refuse to die in this disgusting realm!" Victor exclaimed

While Victor continued his rant Ryker noticed the Void Sword impaled in the ground near him, making his way to the sword Grimm hear victor say something about his rightful play above the other races and about rebuilding his empire not that Ryker really care Victor always had a flare for the dramatic so he just ignored the vampire. Ryker recovered the sword and began to admire the blade, it was truly a work of art and from what he saw any true swords man would be lucky to wield such a sword but his admiration was interrupted as Victors ranting grew louder.

'_Jesus doesn't this guy know when to shut the fuck up' _Ryker thought as his eyes twitched of annoying the vampire was becoming as he made his way towards the dismembered body sword in hand.

"- and once I rise once more I will-"

"Yeah yeah, raise an army enslave all races kill me etc., too bad for you there won't be a next time" said Ryker lifter the Void sword above his head as he brought it down decapitating the vampire lord. With the last of the stray devil's was slain the Occult Research Club regrouped.

"Good work everyone aside from a few bumps on the road I think this wen fairly well, now I believe we have all earned a good night sleep Akeno if you please" said Rias

"Hai Boucho" answered the miko as she prepared a teleportation spell

"Um Ryker-sempai isn't that the vampires sword?" asked Kiba noticing the sword Ryker was carrying on his shoulder

"Yup thought it be a good thought it be a good souvenir plus it's not like he'll need it" explained Ryker resulting in the blonde to sweat drop as they returned to their homes for a well-earned rest.

**Unknown Location**

In one of the many dark alleyways of japan a woman around her mid-thirties was running for her life, she held her arm tightly as it was bleeding profoundly and she looked absolutely terrified, as she made a right turn her eyes widened when she saw that it was a dead end when she turned around she saw five hooded figures coming towards her

"No please don't do this" she pleaded the hooded figures approached her.

"You have interacted with the enemy of the lord and for this you must be punished" said the one in the middle and unsheathed a long sword.

"No I'm sorry I I'll do I again just please let me go" begged the woman as she went on her knees

"It is too late, you soul has already been tainted" said one of the hooded figures who

"May the lord have mercy on your soul" said the man with the sword as he impaled the woman in the heart.

"One less heathen, how long before we deal with the root of their corruption master" as another of the figures with a feminine voice

"Soon but in the mean time we shall continue to cleanse the corruption in this city and continue our sacred crusade" answered the sword wilder as he along with the rest of his allies returned to the shadows awaiting their time to strike.

End of chapter.

(A/N: damn this was a long chapter but hey I was pretty pumped doing this so can't really complain I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed righting it and remember to keep reading, give out any ideas and to review oh and no flaming if you don't like it don't read it so again thanks for reading Adios)


End file.
